


Undead Heartbeat

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Andrew doesn't consider himself over-worked when he has nothing but work to occupy his time and Spike doesn't consider Andrew at all . . . mostly . . . hardly ever . . . quite a bit, actually. *Polish glasses*





	1. Tipsy Attempts

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew is my favorite character right after Spike so let's mash 'em together and see what comes of it!

Andrew Wells tapped the cracked, leather-bound spine of the gigantic tome he was supposed to be transcribing, he kept aimlessly staring at the yellowed pages until he realized he'd been reading the same paragraph for a good hour and a half, the ancient language that scrawled across the pages became a squiggly line of incomprehensible gibberish in his mind. The ginger huffed and closed the book with a soft snap and he moved to turn off the desk lamp and feel his way back out of the dusty old library and toward the main staircase. He dragged his feet as he let his body run on auto-pilot up the stairs, down the hallway while his mind wandered a little, not that it went very far.

The redhead stopped and stared at the door to his bedroom and slowly nudged it open, he shrugged out of his over-sized sweatshirt and sat at his desk, reaching up in the darkness and feeling the pull-string to the overhead lamp brush his fingers before he grabbed it and pulled, the light blinked on and the soft hum was just barely audible in the stagnant silence.

Andrew sat back in his chair and glanced at the clock, no wonder he'd been left on his own without so much as one person ducking in and asking if he wanted dinner, it was well into the early morning hours and dinner had long since passed. He paused to consider if he was hungry at all then sighed and chose to ignore any hunger pangs that might hit him in favor of feigning sleep for just a little longer and playing a quick bout in Diablo on his laptop.

It wasn't until the digits on his clock changed to '6:12 AM' that Andrew finally lurched to his feet and shuffled to his bed, slipping out of his shirt and jeans and crawling under the covers.

* * *

“You want us to _what_ exactly?” Xander's eyes narrowed as he looked between Giles and Buffy.

“Xander, it isn't that complicated, you and Spike take Andrew out on the town. He's been holed up in the library for three days and hasn't spoken to anyone. I think he's being a little overworked.” Giles removed his glasses to polish them.

“Why us?” Spike leaned his head back suspiciously.

“Male companionship is important and he's been surrounded by nothing but teenage girls since we brought him back from Scotland.” Buffy gestured to Xander and Spike, “C'mon guys, he's really mope-y and sad and we don't know why.”

Xander grimaced, “I'd think you girls and Andrew would have more in common . . . “

Buffy scowled and tilted her head, “Nice, Xan, real nice.”

“What?” Xander shrugged, “Besides, we have as much in common with Andrew as you have with Giles.”

Spike glanced at Xander, “Don't ya both like those comic books an' copious amounts of junk food? One night won' kill us, will it?”

Xander sighed, “Fine, but if he starts getting weird, I'm out.”

* * *

Andrew walked along with Spike and Xander with his hands deep in his pockets, glancing between the two taller men,

“I thought I was supposed to be transcribing more books? Giles said it was really important.”

“Giles figured you needed a break.” Xander shrugged.

“Since when?” Andrew cocked an eyebrow.

“Since now, don' look a gift horse in the mouth, alright, 'drew?” Spike slung an arm around Andrew's shoulders, “'sides, when was the last time ya went out on the town with yer friends?”

“Uh, never? I mean, Warren and Johnathon and I were more of the sit-in-the-basement-scheming-and-watching-movies/playing-tabletop-games group . . . and I've been so busy since joining up with all of you guys that I haven't really had much time nor desire to do anything social.” Andrew glanced at Spike's arm, “And it figures that the one time either of you guys ask to pal around with me it's because Giles told you to.”

Spike and Xander both cringed, Xander sighed heavily, “Alright, look, we're not all friends, I don't care for Spike at all and you tried numerous times to kill or kidnap one of my best friends, plus opened the Hellmouth. So just let us get this over with and we never have to do this again.”

Andrew nodded slowly and shrugged out of Spike's grip, “Right, whatever.”

* * *

They sat at a table in a tavern, Xander got a beer, Spike had already downed two fingers of whiskey and was waving for more while Andrew quietly nursed a rum and coke. Xander was about ready to call this whole thing a wash when the waitress set a tall orange colored drink down in front of Andrew. The redhead blinked at it then held up a finger,

“Uh, I didn't order this . . . ?”

“Naw, luv, the man at the end of the bar sent it over for you.” She smirked and blinked her violet eyes, she pointed down the end of the plank and Andrew followed the finger until his eyes met those of what was obviously a demon of some kind,

“He said to let you know 'his wallet is very deep and his interest is thoroughly piqued'.”

Andrew blinked and quickly looked at his hands, his face flushing a deep red, “O-Oh, thank him for me, I guess?”

“Sure thing, luv. Can I get you boys anything else?”

“Naw, hun, ya've been a right gem.” Spike smiled silkily then kicked Andrew under the table, “Ya gonna go talk ta the bloke or leave him droolin'?”

Andrew turned large, terrified eyes toward the vampire, “What do I _do_?” Andrew whispered, clearly on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Spike rolled his eyes, “God . . . Ya take the drink the bloke bought you and shimmy yer arse over to him an' thank him properly.”

“How do I do _that_???” Andrew hissed, glancing over his shoulder at the demon again who still had his bright orange eyes on the redhead.

Spike grimaced, “Ya say 'thanks for the drink'? This ain't rocket science, g'on!” The blonde vampire gave Andrew's chair a shove back with his boot.

Andrew shakily got to his feet and clutched the tall glass in both hands so he wouldn't spill any then made his way slowly across the bar to sit on the stool next to the demon. He nervously set the glass down and licked his lips, slowly lifting his gaze until he was making eye contact with the man.

Spike and Xander watched for several minutes, Andrew would drink some of the bright-colored alcohol, the demon would smile and say something to which Andrew would nod and blush, giving some answer.

“Relaxed, hm?” The demon leaned forward, propping his chin up on his fist.

“Uh, yeah, strangely enough I am.” Andrew smiled and leaned back only to unbalance and fall out of his chair.

“Watch it!” The humanoid shot out of his seat and caught Andrew, “Steady on, guess the drink was too strong.”

Andrew opened his mouth but didn't get a word out before he was pulled out of his arms by Spike,

“Think he's had enough, yeh?” The vampire pulled Andrew to his feet and pushed Andrew toward Xander who was getting his jacket on.

The demon's eyes narrowed and he smiled, “Easy there, Fangs, just making sure the little guy doesn't crack his nut on the floor.”

“Oh yeah? He seems awfully unsteady after just the one drink. What'd ya give 'im?” Spike grabbed the drink and took a long sniff, “ . . . I's just vodka.”

“You think I drugged him?” His lip curled up in a snarl.

“Spike, I think Andrew is just a light-weight.” Xander muttered, “Let's just get him home.”

“C'mon, guys, 'm fine!” Andrew grinned widely, slumping against Xander, “Really!”

“Sure you are, Andrew.” Xander patted the redhead shoulder.

“Look, I didn't drug him and I genuinely was just flirting. Here, these are my digits, he can call me if he'd like.” The demon quickly scrawled his number out on a napkin and held it out to Spike.

Spike took the napkin and stared at the numbers for a moment, “I'll pass them along . . . ?”

“Eck.”

Spike snorted, “That your name, really?”

“You're called 'Spike'?” Eck tilted his head back and his tail lashed the air irritably.

Spike grimaced, “Right, have a good one.”

“Same to you,” Eck leaned right over Spike and smiled at Andrew, “Call me sometime, cutie.”

Andrew blushed and smiled, “Sure.”

* * *

Andrew woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover and a slight sense that he'd gotten himself into something interesting. He slowly got out of bed and staggered downstairs to the kitchen, thanking whatever was out there that there was coffee on. Andrew slowly poured himself a mug and just stared down at the mug, he slowly glanced about and, seeing that no one else was there, he slid to the floor clutching his cup and sobbing. He was tired, his head hurt, he was pretty sure whatever happened last night hadn't gone well and there was a sinking suspicion that Andrew was as alone as ever.

Andrew was just taking a shaky sip of coffee and wiping at his eyes with his sleeve when he heard a sound from the doorway. The redhead's eyes snapped up and he was about to jump to his feet with some excuse but then he saw who it was and he went back to staring into the mug.

“Mornin'.” Spike drawled as he leaned on the doorjamb.

“ . . . morning.” Andrew mumbled.

“Ya feelin' alright?”

“I'm fine.”

“Should feel like yer head's gonna explode with how drunk ya were.”

“ . . . yeah there's that.” Andrew conceded, still not looking at the vampire who smoothly moved to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup with such ease and fluid motion as to make an already woefully inadequate human feel lower.

“And the fact that your attempt at flirtin' went awry. Who was the bloke you were chattin' up?” Spike leaned on the counter.

Andrew squeezed his eyes shut and set his mug aside, the coffee already cooled, “Doesn't matter.”

“Why? He seemed to like ya, 'least that's what I got out of that.”

“It doesn't matter because I don't remember his name and he never gave me a number or anything.” Andrew said through gritted teeth, “And I don't just want someone to pity-fuck me.”

Spike was mercifully quiet for a few moments, sipping his coffee and feeling the burning weight of the napkin still crumpled in his jeans pocket before nodding, “I can understand that.”

Andrew scoffed, standing up, “Can you? I very much doubt it.”

“Why?”

“Because have you _seen_ you recently?” Andrew dumped his coffee out into the sink and set it down, rubbing a temple, “You could have _any_ guy or girl kissing your feet at any moment! You're a powerful vampire, you're sexy and rebellious and cool! You're not . . . “

Spike tilted his head back slightly as Andrew faltered, “'m not wot?”

“ . . . me.” Andrew sighed resignedly.

Spike grimaced, he wasn't good at the man-to-man pep talks, he barely got on with Xander and Giles mostly tolerated him, and don't even get him started on his weird tenuous relationship with Angel. This wasn't his area of expertise . . . girls were easier, generally you listened to their problems even if you have no idea what the hell to do about them and by the end of the convo they'd already figured out what they should do anyway. Girls vent, guys punch it out and Andrew . . . Andrew stews in his misery and doesn't hardly speak at all to anyone.

They were both quiet for a moment until Andrew sighed heavily and nodded,

“Okay, well thanks for last night anyway, I have to get back to work.”

Spike nodded then grabbed Andrew's arm, “Wait.”

Andrew's eyes widened slightly and he blushed, “What?”

Spike sighed and took the napkin out, “His name is . . . 'Eck', I guess, this is his number. He wanted me ta give it ta ya. Here.”

Andrew took the napkin and stared at it, slowly smoothing it out on the counter and just staring at it, “Oh.”

Spike cocked an eyebrow, “'Oh'? Ya gonna call him or wot?”

“I . . . I don't know.” Andrew murmured, “Should I?”

“That is entirely up to you.” Spike leaned back, “I thought this was wot ya wanted? Fer someone to give ya their number?”

“Sure, I mean, I guess that's what I want, I just . . . I don't know.” Andrew closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

Spike tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow, “ . . . but now that ya got it, yer not sure ya want it.”

“No! No, I-I want . . . I mean I want someone to be with, but it's just . . . “

“Not this random bloke ya met in a bar.” Spike crossed his arms over his chest.

“No . . . “ Andrew murmured then shook his head sadly, “I want something more.”

“Could become more if ya give it a shot.”

“That's not the point, you know? It's like I just went over there and drank because I was nervous and if you think for one second that that . . . 'Eck', was it? That 'Eck' wanted more than just someone to drunk fuck then you're wrong, I'm not stupid or a child, I know how this works and I'm not interested in one-night stands or booty calls.” Andrew swiped the napkin into the garbage.  
“Desperation not high enough ta lower your standards, huh?” Spike muttered.

“Standards? What standards?” Andrew furrowed his brow at the vampire.

“Is it 'cause he's a demon? Ya don' trust the kind, know enough 'bout 'em ta make ya wary?” Spike tilted his head back and looked down is nose at Andrew.

“What? No! I'm not prejudice against demons at all, I'd date you or Angel if either of you would give me the time of day!”

Both were quiet for a moment, Spike slack-jawed and Andrew beet-red,

“I-I, uh, what I mean is . . . “

“Ya got a crush?” Spike smirked, leaning forward.

“No!”

“Ya got a liddle crush on lil ol me an' Forehead Boy?” Spike laughed, “Aw, that's sweet.”

“Shut up! It's not like it matters, neither of you like me!” Andrew snapped, very near the breaking point.

“Who says?” Spike cocked an eyebrow, pouting his lips a bit.

Andrew's face flushed a deep crimson and he swallowed, “ . . . would you?”

Spike shrugged, “I might be persuaded ta consider it if ya asked me nicely.”

Andrew swallowed around the lump in his throat, “Uh, S-Spike would you, ahem, would you go on a date with me?”

Spike pretended to consider if for a few agonizing moments then smiled, “Yeah, alright.”

Andrew blinked, “R-Really?”

“Yeh, take me out som'ere nice and treat me and we'll see how the night goes.” Spike smirked then snarled when the redhead threw himself at the blonde and wrapped him in a crushing hug, “Alright, alright, that's enough!”

“This is the best day of my life.” Andrew murmured into Spike t-shirt before letting him go and hurrying out of the kitchen.

Spike blinked slowly and leaned on the counter, his eyes flicking to the garbage and where the napkin rested on the top of the other rubbish and he smirked triumphantly. Nothing like seeing someone else try and seduce a person to make you hope for silly things.

 


	2. Date Night Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there anyone NOT nervous about this date??

“What are you doing?”

Spike was reclining on a sofa in the commons area, he looked up from a shitty romance novel he'd pilfered from one of the baby-Slayers at Buffy, “Readin', why?”

“No, not that, I mean what are you doing with Andrew?” Buffy rolled her eyes.

Spike blinked at her and tilted his head back, “That any of your business?”

“Oh I don't know, I just thought-”

“Thought what?” Spike chucked the book aside and stood up, leaning over the back of the sofa to be eye-level with the Slayer, “Thought I'd wait 'round fer ya to give me the time of day? Thought I wouldn' go 'round with a bloke? Thought that I'd divulge my personal plans with you? Well as ta the first, no, 'm not waitin' 'round for you, that ship has long since sailed an' we know it. The second, ask Angel sometime 'bout what vampires do with their Family, if anyone was good at Rogering a bloke silly, it was that man. And the third, why would I? Last time I let ya see my heart ya trampled on it, used me for your own ends and led me on. Now I love ya, Buffy, I really, truly do, but we already been there, done that. We talked 'bout this an' both agreed that you an' me aren't good for each other.”

Buffy blinked and her lower lip did that thing where it partially pouts while she's processing something, “Uh, wow, okay, I was going to say that I thought you'd like some help getting ready or planning, but after that whole shpeel I think I'll just rescind my offer.”

Spike was stunned for all of a second before he managed to recover and brushed off whatever lingering feelings he had so they didn't distract him, “Help with wot?”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “Andrew is a different bird-”

“I'll say.”

“And I don't really see you two meshing all that much so I thought I'd help you out, give you some ideas to make this a fun night and then you can just let Andrew down easy.” Buffy shrugged.

Spike furrowed his brow, his lip curling in mild disgust, “Let him down from what?”

“Spike, Andrew is a huge nerd and his deepest wish is to get Brent Spiner to sign his ass, what exactly are you two going to have in common?” Buffy cocked her head back in disbelief and crossed her arms.

Spike snorted and climbed over the sofa, standing in front of Buffy, “Andrew already had something signed by Spiner, a poster or some such if memory serves, lost it when Sunny D went kaput.”

“How do you know that?”

“Been to the Geek Lair a few times before all that BS with Warren.” Spike shrugged.

“When you got the Buffy Bot.”

Spike choked for a second, “Anyways! I might not know a whole lot 'bout the Sci-fi crap that Andrew likes, I might not play those dumb dragon and dungeon games, an' I might not know a damn syllable in Klingon but 'm willin' ta give this a shot cuz if any of the miserable sods in this crummy place deserve a lick of happiness or a good time, it's me an' him! 'Sides, I'm pretty good at video games an' I've read enough Tolkien and that Martin fellow's books ta have a conversation.”

“ . . . alright then.” Buffy shrugged.

Spike pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look . . . please, just let me have this. I fuck up everythin' else, I know 'm gonna fuck this up too, but please, just let me enjoy somethin' for while it lasts . . . I need this. I need somethin' to . . . “

“To what?” Buffy took a step closer to Spike.

Spike sighed heavily and looked at Buffy sadly, “I need somethin' to help me heal. Somethin' to try and be better for. Andrew isn't who I thought it would be but he likes me an' I've kinda gotten used to him, he's familiar an' safe an' just as worried about messin' this up as I am.”

Buffy nodded slowly and put her hand on Spike's arm, “Okay.”

Spike blinked, “Okay?”

Buffy nodded again, “Yep, I want you to be happy too, Spike, I know you and I . . . well we fell apart, but I think that if you really want something you'll do anything for it. You got a soul for me, you died for me, and you fought for me, I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you needed or wanted, but yanno what? I think you can do this and I'm proud of you for trying as hard as you do.”

Spike swallowed and looked off to the side to collect himself, “ . . . thanks.”

“You're welcome.” Buffy smiled her little smile then tilted her head, dropping her hand, “So, what are you two doing for your date?”

“That's up ta Andrew.” Spike shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, “Kinda left everything up ta him.”

Buffy snorted, “Prepare yourself for a nerd-a-palooza then.”

Spike chuckled and shook his head, “Oh, 'm right braced, don't worry your pretty head 'bout that.”

They just stood there after that, Spike shifted his feet a bit, Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and licked her lips. Spike finally broke the silence,

“I . . . look, I appreciate ya tryin' ta talk ta me.”

“No problem.”

“No, really, just-“ Spike licked his lips, “Andrew isn't the only one that's been thinking carryin' on is pointless anymore.”

Buffy's eyes widened again, “What do you mean?”

“I don't have the best track record of keepin' friends and after the whole Wolfram and Hart bullshit fallin' apart, I lost even more friends. Angel an' me were the only ones that walked out an' . . . Well, I didn' have a lot of friends waitin' for me back with your lot. Burstin' inta flames and dyin' . . . it was a relief. It was like I'd done the right thing an' now I was . . . free.”

There was a beat of silence then Buffy hugged Spike tightly,

“I know _exactly_ what you mean.”

Spike hugged her tightly then laughed bitterly, “Look how much we have in common an' we still fucked each other over . . . p'raps we need our opposites to love so we don't end up killin' each other again?”

Buffy snorted and just put her head on Spike's chest, “Maybe.”

They stepped away from each other at the same moment then Buffy took a deep, cleansing breath,

“So you got an outfit picked out?”

Spike snorted, “No, but then I imagine ya want ta remedy that?”

“Absolutely,” Buffy smiled, a real smile now, “I'm thinking that one red shirt that you look really nice in.”

“Oh really?”

* * *

Andrew was in his room, freaking out.

“You can do this! It's just a date!” Andrew stood up from his bed and looked at himself in the closet mirror, “A date. With Spike. Oh boy . . . a date . . . you've _never_ gone on a date . . . with anyone . . . fuck, you even stayed home from every dance ever . . . well that was because of Warren and Johnathon and saying that dancing is . . . ' _gay_ _anyway'_. . . “

Andrew bit his lip and ran a hand over his face, he was in deep shit . . . and he'd thought and re-thought the itinerary for that night, his outfit, and really just about calling the whole thing off. Really what business did he, Andrew Bartholomew Wells, have even _thinking_ of dating Spike a.k.a. The Slayer of Slayers a.k.a The Big Bad a.k.a. William the Bloody a.k.a. Sex-on-Legs? None, none at all.

He sat on the floor in front of the mirror and sighed sadly, this was stupid . . . this was a mistake . . . he was a pathetic loser, always had been and always would be. Yeah, okay, he was a Watcher (sort of) and really good at summoning demons and understood a plethora of demon languages and cultures, he could speak a few different languages . . . he knew everything an atypical nerd would, really, but he was nobody! The few times he and Spike had had interactions, the blonde vampire had always seemed really annoyed by him or like he would give anything for Andrew to stop talking.

Chatter was a nervous habit of Andrew's, he would talk more and faster the more nervous he got, just to fill the silence, even now he was speaking all what would be internal dialogue with himself was being muttered under his breath even now.

Andrew squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed thickly, “No, I need to call this off.”

He stood up and slowly made his way to the hallway where Spike's room was and stopped with his hand up ready to knock. He could vaguely hear voices inside and grimaced before knocking briskly.

“C'mon in.” Spike drawled from inside.

Andrew slowly started opening the door, “Hey, uh, Spike?”

“Present.” Spike said, looking over at Andrew, “What's up? Ya ready ta go this early?”

Andrew grimaced and licked his lips, “Yeah, um, about that, I-”

He stopped when he noticed a few things. Thing one was Buffy sitting on Spike's messy, unmade bed amongst piles of clothes still on their hangers, thing two was Spike wearing a red, long-sleeved button-down and tight jeans that Andrew really, _really_ liked and looked amazing on the vampire, and thing three was the look on Spike's face.

Spike's face was composed quite well but it was his eyes that gave it away, he looked like he was expecting exactly what Andrew was going to say, like he just knew this was going to happen and was trying to keep himself from showing it.

“Yeh?” Spike prompted shortly, his lips barely moving when he spoke, Buffy leaned slightly forward staring at Andrew.

Andrew shifted his weight a little and took a slow breath, “I, uh, I don't have a car so . . . we might need to take your bike.”

Spike visibly relaxed and a smirk immediately set in place, “Me thinks ya just want a reason ta cling onta me from b'hind.”

Andrew blushed and looked afronted, “Wha-? No, I really don't have a car!”

Spike strutted up to Andrew, head tilted back and eyelids lowered, “Su-ure, Drew, 'cause of course ya couldn't ask Daddy Giles for the car fer yer big date t'night, right?”

Andrew took a step forward, “Maybe motorcycles turn me on?”

Spike scoffed but moved to be toe-to-toe with Andrew, “Is that right? Considerin' the creeper van you an' yer pals were slummin' 'round in, I highly doubt that.”

Andrew moved even closer until he could feel Spike's breath on his face, he smelled like whiskey, tobacco, and something sweet . . . like candy,

“Guess I just figured it out.”

“That why you were pokin' me in the back on the way ta get dirt on Caleb?” Spike smirked and looked down his nose at Andrew knowingly.

Andrew's face turned bright red and Buffy could be heard snickering from the bed,

“I-I wasn't- that wasn't- it didn't-!” Andrew sputtered and broke eye contact, turning to flee but Spike grabbed him and pulled Andrew against his chest, “Spike, I-!”

“So, what'd ya have in mind fer t'night?” Spike purred, his mouth but a breath away from Andrew's.

Andrew's mind short-circuited, all rational thought shot right out of his head and he was left with a low hum of static and basic human functions. Speech wasn't possible and all he could do was marvel in the pure wonder of staring into those dangerous blue eyes and feeling Spike's interest pressing into his own and then he just went with it.

Andrew kissed Spike.

Spike and Buffy's eyes both snapped open wide in surprise as the small ginger made the first move. They did, however, have completely different reactions, while Buffy squealed and put her hand over her mouth to stifle herself, Spike closed his eyes and pushed invitingly into the kiss, curious to see what Andrew would do with his wordless permission.

Andrew didn't press for more, the simple feeling of his lips against Spike's cool, plush ones was sort of overwhelming in the first place. He leaned back from the kiss; his heart skipping a beat when Spike followed his movement, and nudged his head under Spike's chin,

“How was that for starters?”

Spike laughed, “Cheeky. I might want ta ask about the dessert menu.”

“Alright, guys, I can see I'm not needed.” Buffy quickly got up, giving Spike the thumbs-up from the doorway before closing it behind her.

Spike breathed out and tilted his head, trying to catch Andrew's eye, “Can feel yer heartbeat, luv, you alright?”

“Mhm.” Andrew slowly looked at Spike.

The blonde ran a hand over Andrew's back, thinking for a moment before slowly shifting Andrew over to his side so he could reach into his pocket for a cigarette,

“So is that what you an' yer little pals got up to in the Geek Cave? Snoggin' each other?”

Andrew made a noise in the back of his throat and stepped back from Spike, earning a cocked eyebrow from the vampire,

“No, no, Johnathon and Warren are . . . _were_ both straight.” Andrew shrugged, “Not that that made a difference to anyone, really. I mean, I'm in my twenties and that there was my first ki- . . . uh . . . “

Spike choked and the cigarette he had in his mouth, ready to light, fell to the floor, “Yer jokin'!”

Andrew's ears turned red and he groaned, “I really appreciate that you all seem to have this idea that I somehow managed to get laid at some point in my life, it's flattering, really, but c'mon, are you actually surprised _at all_?”

Spike picked the cigarette back up and shrugged, “Genuinely yeh, I am.”

“Why?” Andrew crossed his arms, “Why on Earth do I seem like the kind of person that ever did anything with anyone?”

Spike gave Andrew a bewildered look, “Yer doin' somethin' with someone _now_ , aren't ya?”

“I guess, but that doesn't apply to the question.”

“Figured with how you followed that Warren fella 'round like a lost pup-”

Andrew laughed and shook his head, “You'd think so, wouldn't you? Yeah, no, Warren liked to dangle that in front of me all the time. He was the first person I sort of came out to and he used that to his advantage. Sure, doing some of the illegal shit we did was kind of fun if you look at like we did, a bunch of stupid nerds living a video game fantasy come to life, but some of the things we did, I pushed against, I didn't really want to kill Buffy, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but Warren would just push me into a corner and tell me that it was what _he_ wanted and 'oh don't you want to make me happy, Andrew?'. Worked like a charm.”

Spike blinked, “So he did know then?”

“I said he did and it isn't like you all didn't figure it out long ago.” Andrew muttered.

“I meant he knew that you liked him like that.” Spike shifted and sat on his bed, lighting his cigarette and taking a slow drag.

“ . . . yeah, he knew.” Andrew moved to the dresser in the corner and leaned on it, staring at his hands.

They were quiet for a moment while Spike smoked and they both mulled this all over. Spike finally ground out the cigarette on the bottom of his boot and stood up,

“So where we goin'?”

Andrew looked up, “Huh?”

“On our date, geek-boy, where we goin'?” Spike put his hands on his hips and tilted his head forward.

“Oh, uh, well . . . see the thing is I wasn't sure what exactly we could do that both of us would enjoy. See, you're a badass vampire that drinks blood and, yanno, I'm a fleshy little human-person, so I had a few ideas.”

“Well pick one on the way ta the garage then.” Spike rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

Andrew stared at it for a moment then tentatively took it, “Okay but I just have one question for you.”

Spike led the way out to the hallway and toward the stairs, “Oh? What's that?”

“Do you like to dance?”

* * *

It wasn't so much dancing as it was gyrating bodies rubbing their naughty bits against each other or an ass to loud, incoherent electronic music.

So basically it was perfect.

Spike grabbed Andrew and pulled the redhead to the floor. Andrew yelped but allowed himself to be pulled after the blonde vampire, they muscled their way through the tight crowd. Spike turned Andrew around and tugged him in close, his arms wrapping around the redhead's waist,

“Pretty solid idea this.” He was speaking softly yet Andrew could hear him perfectly over the loud music.

Andrew shivered and leaned back into Spike, “G-Glad you like it.”

Spike purred in Andrew's ear and smiled against the human's neck, scenting him lightly and kissing his pulse-point. Andrew's breath hitched and he made a soft strangled sound, his hands sliding over Spike's as they 'danced' in the throngs of bodies. Andrew could feel Spike as a cool pressure behind him, the vampire's whole body was delightfully cool in the mass of bodyheat but even that wasn't enough to stop the sweat forming.

“Break?” Andrew asked once the song finished out.

Spike nodded, “Yeh, let's get some drinks.”

They sat at the bar, Spike was downing a bright purple shots, he also seemed to have acquired several glowstick necklaces and a black, plastic bowler hat with bright pink band that said 'Girl Power' on it in silver letters. He leaned over to Andrew and smiled widely,

“Eh, give us a kiss, Drew?”

Andrew smiled over his own multicolored drink and leaned in, kissing Spike's soft lips and it was so good and perfect. Why had he ever thought of calling this off? Spike was obviously enjoying himself and Andrew was having a lot of fun too and the kissing was really nice.

Spike leaned back from the kiss with his eyes still slightly closed and he smiled, their blue eyes met and Andrew felt a blush creeping up his face,

“Good?”

Spike shook his head, “'s real good, luv. Let's dance.”

“Is that what that's called?” Andrew joked, allowing himself to be led back to the dance floor to once more be squished up against Spike but Spike turned Andrew toward him this time and slid his arms around Andrew's neck. Andrew let his hands settle on Spike's hips, enjoying the fit of them in his grip. They danced for several more songs, switching positions and it was funny, but each one felt about right for Andrew, no matter how they situated arms, legs and bodies, they just seemed to fit.

Finally the last dance was called and this time it was surprisingly a slow song. Andrew expected Spike to make a joke about it being poncy and suggest they head home but Spike just smiled softly and pulled Andrew in, putting their arms in the right places and leaned in, his cheek resting on the side of Andrew's head and just when Andrw thought things couldn't get any more bizarre, Spike started to sing quietly along with the song.

Andrew figured he looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an 18-wheeler with how stunned he was by all this. Spike maneuvered them around the other couples and Andrew felt himself relaxing and he leaned into Spike, getting so completely swept up in the whole experience that he was actually jolted by the song ending and Spike stepping back from him, smiling at Andrew with his dying glowstick jewelry and the stupid plastic hat cocked to one side on his head and Andrew just felt something inside him swell.

“You're such a goof.” Andrew shook his head.

“'m a what?” Spike leaned in and kissed Andrew quickly as they made their way off the dancefloor.

“A goof, you are secretly a big goof.” Andrew teased, tipping the hat off Spike's head and twirling it on his finger, eyebrow cocked.

Spike swiped the hat back and chucked it into a trash bin, “You tell anyone an' my reputation will be more tarnished than it was before.”

“Perish the thought!” Andrew laughed, then he leaned into Spike, the blonde put an arm around him as they stepped out into the night-, er, early-morning air.

“Oh, shit, what time is it?” Spike looked around then at Andrew's phone when the ginger pulled it out, “Shit! Sun'll be up soon, we better high-tail it home.”

Andrew groaned, “I'm sorry! I lost track of time!”

“S'alright, just need ta hurry it along.” Spike turned toward his bike at a brisk pace.

Andrew trotted to keep up with the vampire's long strides, “Um, I had a really good time!”

“Same, now let's hope we make it home in time for there ta be a repeat!” Spike called over his shoulder before throwing a leg over the bike and hurrying to get the key in the ignition.

Andrew halted for a moment then hurried to scramble up behind Spike just as the bike roared to life, he pulled his helmet on (thankfully an actual helmet and not just a football one) and put his arms tightly around Spike's waist,

“You-You'd really want to go out again?”

Spike glanced over his shoulder at Andrew before directing his attention back to the road, “Yeh, might try just doin' somethin' at home tho'. Much fun as all that was, I haven' seen all them Rings movies yet.”

“Rings as in 'The Ring'?” Andrew bit his lip a little anxiously, he saw enough scary things in real life, he didn't need Samara encroaching on his dreams too.

“The ones off of Tolkien's books.” Spike shrugged.

“Oh, _Lord_ of the Rings, got it, yeah they're pretty g- wait, you read the books?” Andrew leaned as far forward as he could.

“Yeh, I like 'em well enough.” Spike smirked, “Surprised?”

“Uh, yeah! I mean, everyone thinks I'm super nerdy and all that but you, the 'Big Bad'-”

“Oi! I write poetry too, ya git, just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I dislike art!” Spike growled haughtily.

Andrew giggled and put his head on Spike's shoulder, hugging him tightly, “You're a _nerd_.”

“I am not!” Spike snapped.

“Don't worry, babe, your secret's safe with me.” Andrew smiled.

Spike put a hand on one of Andrew's and gave it a squeeze, “Yer somethin' else, Drew.”

 


End file.
